Redfeather
'Nahana Koune '''is a human Druidic Fighter Princess from Animelle. As an NPC, she is played by Kuchirikato. Description Appearance Nahana Koune is a 5'4" girl with dark skin and short, wispy, wild black hair. She has bright green eyes along with a similar color headband that can be seen across her forehead. Sticking out of her head is a red feather that Nahana claims is from a phoenix (this, however, is false). She has a small, "boopable" nose. For clothing on her lower half; Nahana wears long, dark brown breeches along with black leather boots. For her upper half, she wears a cyan blue jacket, a black and gold leather belt, a dagger belt across her chest with five pouches, bright green hand wraps, and a cyan scarf. Personality Nahana is an easily-excitable, jumpy character that has a special attachment to animals and animal-like humanoids. She can get extremely excited over any animal, even those that are considered bothersome like pigeons or squirrels. Nahana speaks in broken Common. She does not say any linking verbs, as her native tongue (Druidic) renders those words as useless. Her sentences are usually short, she tries to use as few words as possible to get her point across. However, in Druidic, she has an immense vocabulary that often will intimidate other people she is talking to. Biography Background Nahana Koune was a child born to slave parents in Nash. Unknown to her, her parents were spies working for the Old City of Animelle. Under Asoah Koune's protection, Nahana Koune was transported to Animelle for her own safety. As there was currently a war going on between Gwyll and the Asogak Empire. Nahana's parents were caught red-handed when Nahana disappeared, and they were quickly were executed. Nahana fully accepted Asoah as her mother figure, and was soon declared the heir to the throne of Animelle. During this time, Nahana grew close attachments with many of the people and creatures living in the protected realm of Animelle. She especially grew close with the Dryads, forming her own little social club with two girls named Annoris and Hedera. During the siege of Animelle-Drodis, Nahana assisted her mother in gathering the people of the Animelle and escorting them to the Sacred Grove. Nahana turned sixteen the following week, and set out to find Humans, Elves, Dwarves, or anyone who would help fight back the Orcish threat. By the time she set out, though, the war had ended. During the Campaign Nahana Koune was first seen during the Mages' Guild's trip to Daladin. During their visit, she excitedly greeted Mexico, stating that she had never seen such a well-dressed Gnoll with such excellent posture. She shook his hand continuously, until she was told to calm down by Heskan. She volunteered to join the party on their trip to Erbuk, but the party decided to leave her behind for her own safety regarding Ereichsson. During the Masquerade, she was seen in Ajod where she met and interacted with Nym. The two formed a quick friendship, and Nahana opened up about her mission to the Changeling girl. Relationships Asoah Koune Asoah Koune, the queen of Drodis-Animelle, is the Godmother of Nahana and the person that Nahana herself trusts the most. The two are very close, with Nahana having spent the first sixteen years of her life by her Godmother's side. Nahana learned basic fighting skills, Druidic, and the cycle of nature from her mother, making her mother the only teacher Nahana has ever had. Asoah encouraged Nahana on her quest outside of Drodis-Animelle to gather help for the city-state. Annoris and Hedera ''See Annoris and Hedera. Mexico Nahana harbors a strange trust and liking to Mexico. Her reasoning for this is that she had never seen a Gnoll that could easily walk into a humanoid city and not get killed instantly. She is fascinated with his nervousness and straight stature, as all the Gnolls she has heard of have been hunched over and brutal. Character Information Notable Items * Roithan: A long spear made by Hedera. The spear can be compacted into roughly two feet long, but with a minute or so of proper deployment, it can reach lengths of around ten feet long. It's base damage and range is increased. * Phoenix Feather: Although this feather is not actually from a phoenix and is in fact from a red flamingo, Nahana keeps up the lie that she had plucked it from a true phoenix. The feather is almost pure red, with a little bit of pink mixed in on one side. Abilities Human Abilities * -None- Fighter Abilities * Second Wind (1d10+5) * Action Surge (1) * Extra Attack (1) * Spear Mastery Monster Hunter * Combat Superiority (4d8) * Hunter's Mysticism Special Powers * Totem of the Panther: Once per day, Nahana can activate the ability of the Panther and silently cast Invisibility on herself as a bonus action. If she makes an attack on the same turn or the next turn, the attack she makes automatically hits and crits for average x3 damage as long as she wasn't seen when becoming invisible. Quotes Right Now Trivia * Nahana Koune's name is derived from Final Fantasy 7's "Nanaki," Cake's "Mahna Mahna," and the Congolese song "Banaha." Category:NPCs